communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:AML Tony/Community-News: Mai 2017
link=Community-Portal|center Willkommen zur Community-News-Ausgabe für den (halbwegs warmen) Mai 2017! Wir hoffen, ihr habt die ersten warmen Tage gut überstanden und seid jetzt motiviert, einen Blick auf den vergangenen Monat zu werfen. Das war im Mai so los Im vergangenen Monat gab es wieder einige Neuigkeiten – Dieser Abschnitt soll einen Überblick über die Interessantesten geben und auch darüber aufklären, was die Mitarbeiter in diesem Monat so gemacht haben. Die Video-News Auch heute gibt es die Community-News wieder als Video. Darin stellt euch Tony einige der Rubriken vor. Damit es nicht komplett dem geschriebenen Inhalt entspricht, werden nur einige Themen aus dem gesamten Blog vorgestellt, die dafür auch etwas ausführlicher beleuchtet werden als hier. center|520px Ein neues Logo thumb|200px|left|link=|Das neue Logo.Fangen wir an mit der wohl größten Änderung: Das FANDOM-Logo wurde gleichzeitig mit der Schreibweise (Fandom → FANDOM) erneut aktualisiert. Wer sich für die Logo-Geschichte von FANDOM interessiert, kann übrigens in der Logopedia (englisch) vorbeischauen. Neues vom Modernisierungs-Projekt Auch von der Modernisierungs-Front gab es wieder einige Updates: So wurden wir zum Beispiel über die mobile Darstellung von Wiki-Videos aufgeklärt. Außerdem wurde auch die englische Hilfeseite zu den Wiki-Videos übersetzt, die die wichtigsten Informationen aus den Blog-Beiträgen zusammenfasst (Hilfe:Wiki-Videos). Und wo wir gerade bei Wiki-Videos sind: Seit der letzten Woche gibt es das erste deutsche Wiki-Video in der Jedipedia zu sehen: Episode IV. Doch neben Neuigkeiten zu den Wiki-Videos gab es auch einen neuen Blog zum neuen Seiten- und Artikel-Header, worin unter anderem ein geplantes Veröffentlichungsdatum angekündigt und die wichtigsten Änderungen im Vergleich zu den aktuellen Tests beschrieben werden: Der neue Seiten- und Artikel-Header: Das Offizielle Veröffentlichungs-Datum. Eine große Geburtstagsfeier Um noch einmal zurück auf Star Wars zu kommen: Star Wars ist, wie sicher vielen von euch bekannt, diesen Monat 40 Jahre alt geworden. Zu dieser besonderen Geburtstagsfeier läuft aktuell noch ein Gewinnspiel in der Jedipedia, an dem man teilnehmen kann, wenn man eine Reihe von Fragen zu Star Wars, die die Admins im voraus zusammengestellt haben, beantworten kann. Aber wer noch mitmachen will sollte sich beeilen, denn Einsendeschluss ist am 1. Juni um 19:00 Uhr! Da bekanntlich Episode IV der erste Star-Wars-Film ist, haben die Admins der Jedipedia zusätzlich ihre TOP TEN-Episode-IV-Momente in einem Blog zusammengestellt. In dem Zusammenhang entstand übrigens auch das oben erwähnte Wiki-Video. Sonstiges * ElBosso hat zusammen mit Cyanide das Heroes of the Storm Wiki ein bisschen auf Vordermann gebracht und einen Blog über das kürzliche große Update des Spiels geschrieben. * Cyanide hat weiter am Wentworth Wiki und am Fluch der Karibik Wiki gewerkelt. * Spinelli313 hat sich unterdessen hauptsächlich um das The Blacklist Wiki und das Tote Mädchen lügen nicht Wiki gekümmert. Technische Neuerungen * Es wurden einige Änderungen bzgl. der Anfrage von Datenbankdumps durchgeführt: ** Die Qualität der Dumps von Wikis mit aktiviertem Semantic MediaWiki wurde verbessert. ** Aufgrund einiger missbräuchlicher Aktionen können Datenbankdumps nur noch von Administratoren angefordert werden. Sollte kein lokaler Admin erreichbar sein, kann auch eine Anfrage via Spezial:Kontakt/general gestellt werden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: DarkBarbarian thumb|100px|link= Nach fast 6 Monaten wurde es endlich wieder Zeit für eine neue, lang ersehnte Vorstellung eines FANDOM-Autors. Mira Laime präsentierte uns den dunklen Barbar, der in Wirklichkeit doch zivilisierter ist als sein Name vermuten lässt. Wie er zu FANDOM gekommen ist und welchen Rat er anderen Benutzer gibt, könnt ihr im Interview lesen: Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: DarkBarbarian. Mitarbeiter-Interview: Avatar Und noch ein lang ersehnter Wunsch ging Anfang Mai in Erfüllung: Die Vorstellung des Masters of the „FANDOM Deutschland-Universe“ Avatar wurde uns Dank des immer bereiten Bossos erfüllt. Erfahrt alles über seine ersten fliedervioletten Schritte, die Vereinbarkeit von Star Wars und Star Trek sowie seine Ode an alle Bearbeiter: Mitarbeiter-Interview: Avatar. ESC-Special Ich habe mich VOR der deutschen Niederlage mit dem Eurovison Songcontest beschäftigt und ein kleines Special für euch verfasst: ESC-Special 2017. Pflanzenmonster-Quiz Spinelli313 ist unter die Film-Gärtner gegangen und testet in ihrem Film-Quiz unser Nerdwissen über Pflanzenmonster. Freut euch auf kniffelige Fragen rund um Benjamin Buxbaum, Groot & Co.: Pflanzenmonster-Quiz. Visualisierung von Daten in portablen Infoboxen Der Portabilitäts-Pionier Gumi Nekky war so nett, uns den Blog von Flightmare zu übersetzen, um uns über die Möglichkeit zu informieren, wie wir bestimmte Daten in Infoboxen auch grafisch anschaulich machen können. Schaut doch mal rein: Visualisierung von Daten in portablen Infoboxen. TOP TEN: Star Wars – Schlachten Mitte des Monats präsentierte und Welspikmin ihre persönliche TOP TEN der Star-Wars-Schlachten. Freut euch auf eine Mischung aus packender Musik, beeindruckender Animationen und natürlich epischen Schlachten. Auf welchem Platz die Schlacht von Naboo gelandet ist und wer tatsächlich auf dem Siegertreppchen Platz nehmen durfte, könnt ihr hier nachlesen: TOP TEN - Schlachten. Wikianische Spiele Vom 31. August bis 27. September 2017 sollen unter der Leitung von ALXHU die „Wikianischen Spiele“ durchgeführt werden. Bereits im vergangenen Monat wurde die Idee vorgestellt und nun geht es in die heiße Phase. Also meldet euch an und messt euch in 8 Disziplinen: Wikianische Spiele! Vatertags-Quiz Im Mai wurden die Mütter und Väter dieser Welt geehrt. Als besonderes Special bot Cyanide3 euch ein Quiz der besonderen Art an, bei dem ihr euer Wissen über bekannte Väter aus "Findet Nemo", Star Wars & Co. testen könnt: Vatertags-Quiz MCM Comic Con London Cyanide war diesen Monat auf der MCM Comic Con in London unterwegs und hat für uns ihre Eindrücke und Erlebnisse als Blog-Beitrag zusammengefasst. Lies mehr über Begegnungen mit dabbenden Haien und anderen FANDOM-Autoren: MCM London Comic Con 2017. Auf dem FANDOM-Bauernhof: Werkzeuge Der Frühling ist da – Die dunkle Jahreszeit ist zu Ende und alle auf dem Bauernhof freuen sich auf den anstehenden Sommer. Die Bäume haben ein neues Blätterkleid und erstrahlen in einem hellen, frischen Grün. Überall duftet es nach frischen Blumen und Kräutern und Bauer Wik hat die erste Ernte von Frühlingskartoffeln vom Feld geholt. Es ist ein reges Treiben am kleinen Marktstand vor der großen Scheune, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht … Charly, einer der vier Hofhunde, sitzt auf einem Strohballen neben dem kleinen Stand und schmollt so laut, dass ihn alle Besucher mitleidvoll ansehen. Als am frühen Nachmittag endlich etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist, begibt sich Bauer Wik zu Charly, hüpft auf den Strohballen und krault ihn hinter seinen Ohren. „Was ist denn los, Kleiner?“, fragt er ihn einfühlsam. Charly schnauft tief und beginnt zu wimmern: „Mei … Mein … Meine Sch … Meine Schaukel … Meine Schaukel ist kaputt.“. „Ach Charly, das ist doch nicht schlimm, dann repariere ich sie wieder, das kriegen wir schon hin. Komm' mit.“, entgegnet Bauer Wik. Charly schaut ihn unglaubwürdig an und erhebt sich dann aber doch und folgt dem Bauern zu einem alten Baum. Wik hatte ihm hier mit einem alten Treckerreifen eine Schaukel gebaut, die zu Charlys Lieblingsplatz wurde. Die Verankerung hat sich wohl gelöst, denn nun lag der Reifen am Boden. „Dafür brauche ich meinen Werkzeugkasten“, sagt Bauer Wik zu Charly und sie ziehen gemeinsam los, um ihn aus seiner Werkstatt zu holen. Mit etwas Fummelei schafft Wik es schließlich, die Schaukel zu reparieren. „Siehst du Charly, das war doch alles halb so wild. Schon ist deine Schaukel wieder ganz.“, sagt er und grinst ihn an. „Jaaaa…“, freut sich Charly, „Aber nur, weil du immer so viele Ersatzteile in deinem Werkzeugkasten hast!“. „Da könntest du Recht haben“, lacht Wik. „Im Laufe der Jahre haben sich so viele Teile angesammelt, die ich aber nicht wegwerfen will, da sie mir vielleicht irgendwann nochmal nützen könnten. Wichtig ist nur, dass man den Überblick behält, um anfallende Aufgaben schnell erledigen zu können.“ Die beiden nicken sich zu und gehen gemeinsam zurück zum Hof. Auch bei FANDOM gibt es einen „Werkzeugkoffer“ mit allerhand nützlichen Dingen. Das Beste ist, dass ihr ihn immer dabei habt und genau mit den Dingen füllen könnt, die euch wichtig sind. Sobald ihr angemeldet seid, habt ihr am unteren Fensterrand die Werkzeugleiste, die ihr ganz nach euren Wünschen füllen könnt. Bearbeitest du fast ausschließlich Artikel oder möchtest du dir als Admin immer einen schnellen Rundumblick verschaffen? Über 70 Werkzeuge warten darauf, von dir benutzt zu werden. Egal ob Wiki-Aktivität, einen Überblick aller Spezialseiten, den Theme-Designer oder das aktuelle Benutzerverzeichnis – alles ist damit schnell erreichbar. Und sollte sich die Leiste doch einmal als störend erweisen, könnt ihr sie ganz einfach ausblenden. Gerade beim Arbeiten in vielen verschiedenen Wikis kann das Verwenden der Werkzeugleiste sehr nützlich sein. Probiert es doch mal aus! Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai *01. Mai 2017: Lego City Undercover *05. Mai 2017: Dreamfall Chapters *05. Mai 2017: Prey *09. Mai 2017: Rime *16. Mai 2017: The Surge *17. Mai 2017: Farpoint *18. Mai 2017: Injustice 2 *26. Mai 2017: Rime *30. Mai 2017: Star Trek: Bridge Crew |-| Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni *02. Juni 2017: Tekken 7 *09. Juni 2017: Dirt 4 *20. Juni 2017: Final Fantasy 14 Online: Stormblood Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai * 02. Mai 2017: The Blacklist Staffel 4 startet auf RTL * 04. Mai 2017: The Fosters Staffel 3 startet im Disney Channel * 05. Mai 2017: Attack on Titan Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! * 05. Mai 2017: Dexter Staffel 8 startet auf Tele 5 * 11. Mai 2017: Die Toten von Turin Staffel 1 startet auf arte !SERIENSTART! * 12. Mai 2017: Chicago Med Staffel 1 startet auf VOX !SERIENSTART! * 15. Mai 2017: From Darkness Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! * 17. Mai 2017: Gotham Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben * 17. Mai 2017: Legends of Tomorrow Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben * 17. Mai 2017: Scott & Bailey Staffel 5 startet auf ZDF_neo * 24. Mai 2017: This Is Us Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! * 31. Mai 2017: The Last Man on eEarth Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben FUN |-| Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni * 04. Juni 2017: Sherlock Staffel 4 startet auf ARD * 07. Juni 2017: Blaumacher Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! * 12. Juni 2017: Rush Hour Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juni 2017: Monday Mornings Staffel 1 startet auf Super RTL !SERIENSTART! * 14. Juni 2017: Queen of South Staffel 1 startet auf DMAX !SERIENSTART! * 17. Juni 2017: Star Wars Rebels Staffel 3 startet auf Disney Channel * 19. Juni 2017: MacGyver 2016 Staffel 1 startet auf Sat.1 !SERIENSTART! * 19. Juni 2017: Scorpion Fortsetzung von Staffel 2 auf Sat.1 * 21. Juni 2017: Vikings Staffel 3 startet auf Pro.Sieben MAXX * 30. Juni 2017: Death in Paradise Staffel 6 startet auf ZDF_neo |-| Vorschau Juni Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau Juni Streaming/Pay-TV * 02. Juni 2017: Flaked Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 06. Juni 2017: Fear the Walking Dead Staffel 3 startet auf amazonVIDEO * 06. Juni 2017: Nashville Staffel 5 startet auf FOX * 09. Juni 2017: I Love Dick Staffel 1 startet auf amazonVIDEO !SERIENSTART! * 11. Juni 2017: Pretty Little Liars Fortsetzung von Staffel 7 auf TNT Serie * 19. Juni 2017: Animal Kingdom Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie * 19. Juni 2017: * 19. Juni 2017: From Dusk Till Dawn Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime * 23. Juni 2017: GLOW Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 26. Juni 2017: Power Staffel 4 startet auf AXN * 27. Juni 2017: Preacher Staffel 2 startet auf amazonVIDEO * 28. Juni 2017: Mr. Robot Staffel 2 startet auf RTL Crime Filme Rückblick Mai= Rückblick Mai * 04. Mai 2017: Kinostart In Bed with Victoria * 04. Mai 2017: Kinostart Sieben Minuten nach Mitternacht * 11. Mai 2017: Kinostart King Arthur - Legend of the Sword * 11. Mai 2017: Kinostart Überflieger - Kleine Vögel, großes Geklapper * 18. Mai 2017: Kinostart Alien - Covenant * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart Fluch der Karibik 5 - Salazars Rache * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart Hanni & Nanni - Mehr als beste Freunde * 25. Mai 2017: Kinostart The Circle |-| Vorschau Juni= Vorschau Juni * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Baywatch * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wenn du stirbst, zieht dein ganzes Leben an dir vorbei, sagen sie * 01. Juni 2017: Kinostart Gregs Tagebuch 4 - Böse Falle! * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Mein neues bestes Stück * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Die Mumie * 08. Juni 2017: Kinostart Plan B - Scheiß auf Plan A * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wonder Woman * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Mädelstrip * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Das Belko Experiment * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Bob der Baumeister - Das Mega Team - Der Kinofilm * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Der wunderbare Garten der Bella Brown * 15. Juni 2017: Kinostart Maria Mafiosi * 22. Juni 2017: Kinostart Monsieur Pierre geht online * 22. Juni 2017: Kinostart Transformers 5 - The Last Knight * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Wilson - Der Weltverbesserer * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Overdrive * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Sommerfest * 29. Juni 2017: Kinostart Girls Night Out Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|120px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Sophie im Schloss des ZauberersSophie im Schloss des Zauberers Was macht man, wenn man von einer Hexe in eine alte Frau verwandelt wird? Sophie heuert kurzerhand bei dem berüchtigten Zauberer Howl als Hausdame an und hat plötzlich alle Hände voll zu tun: Sie muss das wandelnde Schloss in Schuss bringen, den Feuerdämon Calcifer bei Laune halten und Howl daran hindern, ihrer Schwester das Herz zu brechen. Dabei wollte sie doch nur ihre eigene Gestalt zurückerlangen ... Weiterlesen … • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Autor: Remi010N (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory thumb|150px|left|link=w:c:de.warriorcats-erfindung:Das Lied der letzten TulpeDas Lied der letzten Tulpe Seidem die Mutter der Geschwister Kupferpfote und Mandelpfote in einem Kampf mit Hunden ums Leben kam, spitzt sich die Sache im TulpenClan weiter zu. Katahstrophen fallen über den Clan her und zerreißen ihn von innen heraus. Beute wird spärlicher, bis sich der Clan aufzulösen droht. Dann fegt ein Feuer durch ihr Lager und zerstört alles. Jede Hoffnung scheint verloren. Weiterlesen … Autor: Nussfrost (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Diesen Monat gab es wieder einige Geburtstagskinder unter den Wikis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das schlechte Wetter ist vorüber und auch die neue Ausgabe der Community-News neigt sich dem Ende zu. Wir hoffen, dass euch der kleine Ausflug in den aufregenden Mai gefallen hat. Wie immer gilt: Wenn ihr Wünsche, Anregungen und einfach nur einen lieben Gruß hinterlassen möchtet, könnt ihr dies, wie immer gern, in den Kommentaren tun. ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge